


Похоть

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Road Trips, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Гнилая система - безвыходное положение.





	Похоть

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно.В Киеве на каменных стенах речного вокзала есть граффити. Одно из них гласило: "Кому дзвонити коли вбиває поліція?"(Кому звонить, когда убивает полиция?).

Фарфоровые бока больше не греют руки, чай остывает, с паром, отдавая свое оставшееся тепло, ромашка тонет лепестками. Кому доверять и кто ей поверит? Глаза засыпаны фантомным песком, слез уже нет.  
Мужик стандартной внешности. Коротко стриженый, не слишком худой, мышцы слабо развиты. Карие глаза от чего-то холодные, нос прямой, как стрела, а рот – жесткий и ухмыляющийся. Поезд мотает уже не первый километр, тарахтит уставшим железом, вагоны качаются иногда размеренно, а иногда шатая собой попутчиков.   
Он смотрит. Выжидает и нагло разглядывает, смущает и добавляет на скулы красок.   
Ей отвратительно. Хочется заорать, отодвинутся в тень или спрятаться в другом купе. Место одно, извращенец напротив. Похотью сквозит издалека.  
На крючке болтается пиджак с нашивками. Полиция. И где же теперь ваши нравы? Чему вас там учат?  
\- Привет, - мерзко и грубо, он умудряется даже облизаться. – Как тебя зовут, девочка?  
«Я не девочка», - хочет крикнуть она; «Отвали!», - застревает в горле. Плохой день, плохой попутчик, не ее место и время.  
\- Я не настроена на разговоры, извините. - Как можно вежливее, не провоцируя, утыкаясь глазами в книжку.  
\- А на что настроена? – Глумливо, приподымая смешно брови. Только сейчас смеяться не хочется - хочется бежать.  
\- Почитать. – Еле скрывая отвращение, путаясь пальцами в рукавах.  
\- Ну-ну….- Тянет неторопливо, у него все время, он знает, что делает. Сильный, но не защитник. Гнилой, в ровном строю.  
У нее еще пять часов пути, долгих и вечерних. Слова на страницах уже смазываются в полосы, тая в приглушенном свете вагона, но она упрямо в них пялится, не желая смотреть напротив. На свое омерзение.  
Через пару часов люди тихнут, из купе не доносятся голоса, колеса стучат свой заученный ритм, а она дрожит. Поезд горячий, на улице свежий и теплый май, но колотит мелкой зыбью, леденеют руки и ноги. Предательски колотиться сердце – в ребрах, как будто в силках. Перемены замечаются резко. Задувающий, в открытое окно, вечерний нежный воздух меркнет. Перед глазами - застилающая пелена.  
Когда он выставил напоказ свое истинное, не притворное лицо, вокруг пахло горячей резиной, пылью с диванов и горьким потом. Он вколачивался, приноравливаясь под такт движения колес, а она сжимала пальцами путы, пытаясь запястьями выбраться из холодных наручников, царапаясь в кровь. Тук-тук-тук-тук…. Пересчет рельс отбивался в висках.  
Все кончилось, едва начавшись, сознание и нутро крутило от осознания и поломанной веры в светлое. Он вышел на следующей станции.  
Теперь она никогда не согреется, никогда не очиститься и лучше соврет, чем расскажет правду полиции. Хватит. А может не так?  
Граффити глумливо подчеркивало, синело и краснело буквами в нужных местах.  
« Кому звонить, когда убивает полиция?»  
Кажется, смех уже ей не принадлежал. Скверная судьба сыграла свою игру, сделала выбор. Теперь ход за тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
https://ficbook.net/authors/3722973 Анге_ЛоЛчек  
Прости, дорогая, хотелось написать что-то светлое, как ты, но написалось депрессивное, как сегодняшний день.   
Продолжай оставаться такой, какая ты есть и дарить вдохновение.


End file.
